Baldi's Basics vs. Deltarune
Description Baldi's Basics vs Deltarune! Two teams of Indie Game trends of 2018 duke it out! Intro Wiz: Indie games have come a long way telling epic stories or having great gameplay. Or they can just either be horror cash grabs or sequel cash grabs. Boomstick: Baldi, the 1999 horror game of 2018 Wiz: And Deltarune, the successor to Undertale Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win... a DEATHBATTLE! Team Baldi Baldi Boomstick: Hey Wiz, they re-released Sonic Schoolhouse! Wiz: No Boomstick, this is Baldi's Basics, a parody of 3D 90s education game that's supposed to teach Maths Boomstick: Or it would be if it wasn't for well... Baldi: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND ALL SEVEN NOTEBOOKS. NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN Wiz: The aim for Baldi's Basics is to go around and collect seven notebooks and make it out of the school... alive. Each notebook has you answer questions from Baldi but if you get any questions wrong... Boomstick: BALDI WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEATS YOUR ASS WITH A RULER! Wiz: You okay Boomstick? Boomstick: I have bad memories of my teacher hitting me with a ruler. .. Wiz: Maybe if you actually listened in class, you wouldn't get hit with it so much. *Boomstick pulls out his shotgun leg and shoots Wiz in the leg* Wiz: OWW! Anyway while at first Baldi doesn't seem that impressive, he has a surprisingly good set of skills. He can cover a room in a few seconds and he can track you down pretty well. Boomstick: If Baldi hears even the slightest noise from you at the other side of the school, he will locate you and find you but the noise can be intercepted if something louder than you covers your noise. Wiz: Baldi even scales to Gotta Sweep (who we'll talk about later) who can bust locked doors and since Baldi is a Maths teacher, he is very intelligent being able to think of complex Maths problems however his only weapon is a ruler. Playtime Boomstick: Not her again! Wiz: Playtime is one of the only four mentioned students to attend Baldi's schoolhouse. She can't see very well, but apparently it's good enough to see a student down the hallway. Boomstick: If this girl sees you, she will keep you immobilised and play jump rope with her, RIGHT WHEN BALDI IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HALLWAY! Wiz: However if Playtime's skipping rope is cut with anything as sharp as safety scissors, then she pretty much can't do anything. It's a Bully Boomstick: Is something wrong with that kid Wiz? Wiz: BOOMSTICK, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT. IT'S REALLY OFFENSIVE? Boomstick: What are you talking about? I was going to mention how that kid keeps standing on one leg Wiz: Okaaay. The "It's a Bully" (wait, that's his name) is a fat egg shaped kid- Boomstick: Now that's offensive Wiz:-that acts a "roadblock" in Baldi's schoolhouse. He just stands still randomly in one area unless he gives you an item. He might also just take one of your items but when he gets said item and runs away with it. Principal of the Thing Boomstick: The "Principal of the Thing" is the principal of Baldi's schoolhouse. Wiz: If he catches you breaking any of the rules at the schoolhouse he will teleport you to the shortest detention. Boomstick: These rules include: no running; no entering faculty; no bullying; no drinking; no escaping detention and no breaking the fourth wall. Sorry Deadpool, guess you can't be in this episode. Deadpool: Aww man. *Deadpool is taken to detention by Principal Wiz: Lastly, when Principal of the Thing First Prize Gotta Sweep Arts and Crafters Team Deltarune Kris Susie Ralsei Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight TBD Results TBD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modnar Resu Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:"Baldi's Basics vs Deltarune" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series